lnlfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
BIG FAT BIRD: 'The Big Fat Bird is one of the minor chacters in the LnL Angry Birds videos. So far out of all the minor charecters, he has appeared the most. He's the largest out of all the charecters. He's not very smart though. He's also, by far, the strongest. He is Red Birds big brother, and obviosly has the deepest voice of them all. For some reason, every time he comes, he drops down on the table. He sits right where Red Bird sits, on the west side. In otherwords, he sits closest to the closet. '''HISTORY: '''The Big Fat Bird is Lawson's third plush toy he's ever gotton. his voice and actor has never changed. '''PERSONALITY: '''The Big Fat Bird is dumb and funny. '''ACTOR: '''Lawson Hurley '''QUOTES: '" ON IT!" - Big Fat Bird in Bear Bully. " Yay! Wait, what did we do?" - Big Fat Bird in Angry Rock. '''BLACK BIRD: '''The Black Bird is a minor character as well. So far, he's mean and a jerk. But once the Black Bird appears in another video, he will act different, have a different voice then a low one, and many other changes. This time he will have an actual Black Guy voice. He was going to be one of the 4 main characters, but since the White Bird arrived... he now stars as a minor character. His first video appereance was in "Angry Birds Thanksgiving". He sits on the North of the Table next to White Bird, in other words... next to the t.v.. But Really, Amelia Hurley is a terrible actress at the Black Bird. Thats the reason why LnL decided for someone else to act as Black Bird. '''HISTORY: '''Black Bird was Amelia's(LnL Sister) first plush toy. He stared in the first "Angry Birds Plush Toy War". The actor and the voice of the Black Bird has now changed. '''PERSONALITY: Black Bird is outgoing and normal.(Old Black Bird was mean and a jerk). ACTOR: 'Logan Hurley(Old: Amelia Hurley) '''QUOTES: "'Come on, man!" - Upcoming quote for Black Bird "Come on guys, I'm hungry!" - Black Bird in Angry Birds Thanksgiving 'ORANGE BIRD: '''Orange Bird is a minor character in the LnL Angry Birds Show. He has appeared in the teaser trailer 3, mystery guest trailer, and sneak peak for Angry Birds Scary Stories(Interactive). He has a voice that is just kind of basic. He sits in the East of the table, next to Yellow Bird. A.K.A. next to the bedroom door. His first video appearence was in "Angry Birds Scary Stories(Interactive)". He might appear in most videos as a minor character. '''HISTORY: '''The Orange Bird is Logan's 7th plush toy he got. He stars as a minor character. The Actor and the voice of him has never changed. '''PERSONALITY: '''Orange Bird is kind of normal and basic '''ACTOR: '''Logan Hurley '''QUOTES: '"If I'm the new one, then I have to go first!" - Orange Bird in Angry Birds Scary Stories(Interactive) "Yeah Pigs, your being really mean." - Orange Bird in Angry Birds Scary Stories(Interactive) 'GREEN BIRD: '''Green Bird is a minor character. He isn't really the nicest character though. Green Bird always wants to do things and fast! He sits in the middle of the table. His first video appearence was in the music video "Angry Rock". Green Bird dosen't really have any best friends, he's just mean to them all. '''HISTORY: '''Green Bird was Logan's 3rd plush toy he ever got. The voice and actor of him has NEVER changed. '''PERSONALITY: '''Green Bird is a jerk and always wants to do things fast! '''ACTOR: '''Logan Hurley '''QUOTES: '"Alright guys, you ready to rock out?" - Green Bird in Angry Rock "And it wouldn't be a party rock if we didn't start yet!!!" - Green Bird in Angry Rock '''BLUE BIRD: '''Little is known about the Blue Bird. He dosen't appear that much. He is one of the minor characters in the show. He sits in the middle of the table. His voice is really high and nice. He's also a bit shy.His first video appearence was in "Angry Birds Christmas Charols(Interactive)". The actor of the Blue Bird has changed, but the voice hasn't. '''HISTORY: '''The Blue Bird is Logan's 6th plush toy he got. He stars as a minor character. The voice is still high, but the actor has changed. '''PERSONALITY: Blue Bird is nice and shy 'ACTOR: '''Logan Hurley(Old: Amelia Hurley) '''QUOTES: '"I'm not a chicken!!!" - Blue Bird in Angry Birds Scary Stories(Interactive) "I love Christmas time." - Blue Bird in Angry Birds Christmas Charols(Interactive) '''PINK BIRD: '''Pink Bird is a minor character coming soon to LnL Films Angry Birds Show. She has not appeared yet, but she may act like a bossy girl and she thinks she is perfect, but this is still not comfirmed. Pink Bird will probably sit near the White Bird, A.K.A. next to T.V. (Pink Bird also has no photo yet). '''HISTORY: '''Pink Bird's history is unknown so far. '''PERSONALITY: '''Bossy and a nerd '''ACTOR: '''Unknown '''QUOTES: '''None so far